1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a red-eye reduction bracket photographing mode in which a photograph is taken while carrying out a plurality of light emissions by a strobe unit after the strobe unit pre-emits light.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a camera having a red-eye reduction mode in which a strobe unit pre-emits light immediately before a photographing operation with the help of strobe light emitted from the strobe unit, in order to reduce or prevent a red-eye phenomenon using the strobe unit. The time from the pre-emission until a human subject closes his or her eyes considerably varies between individuals and/or between differing environmental conditions. Consequently, a photographer cannot always obtain intended effects to reduce the red-eye phenomenon.
To prevent occurrence of the red-eye phenomenon, the distance between a light emitter of the strobe unit and a photographing lens should be made as large as possible. However, in compact cameras in particular, the distance between the light emitter and the photographing lens is limited.
In a known camera using a silver halide film disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,837,891, continuous photographing operations are carried out after the pre-emission of the strobe light to reduce the red-eye phenomenon. However, in this known camera using a silver halide film, as continuous photographing operations are merely performed after the pre-emission, the number of wasted frames of the film is great.
There is also known a digital camera in which the occurrence of red-eye is removed by software in a reproducing display, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-13680. However, the color of the pupil and the degree of the red-eye effect depends on the individual, and hence, it is difficult for a photographer to eliminate the red-eye phenomenon as satisfactorily.
Under these circumstances, there has been need to provide a camera in which the red-eye phenomenon is prevented or is at least reduced.